Kaji Wars
by The War Dragon
Summary: This is inspired story by Dragon Blitz 85 called "Kaiju Samurai" and it with characters we all love, hate, and people I made up. So please review and comment and please tell me if this plagiarism because I have no idea if it is or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story was inspire by the story "Kaiju Samurai" by Dragon Blitz 85. So let the story begin**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla all that goes to the guy how made because I do not know his or hers name**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the woods where a were a man was taking a nap, it was hard to see what he as but all how walk by and saw his tail so that know what he was and some people even recognize by the sword and did there best not to talk about him and as they believe there out of ear shout they start talk like "Why is he here", "Is that him", and "I hope he not to cost trouble", but he started to wake as more people walk past him. So he got up and continue to go to his destination.

He was wearing a black cloak but underneath it he was wearing dark blue pants, he was wearing no shirt exeped for a lather strapped that when around his wasted and went to his right shoulder and counted to a shoulder guard, and his skin was black and scaly.

As soon as he saw the town he stop and look as his blade. The handle was last with black string with blue like diamond shape in a straight line in the center and the collar had some sort of a dragon circling around the blade. But he was focusing on the blade itself, it had dry up blood was on it and it was so dull it won't even make a light cut mach lest hurt anyone. ' _I hope there is a blacksmith in this town'_ he thought to himself.

As soon has he got in to town he saw a child with a group of bigger kids picking on him. He was about to walk away that he say the kids face, _"She looks exactly like ..."_ , he didn't finish the thought, then the kid bolted to the corner were the stranger was, the kid look him then she heard the bigger kids then he opened his cloak.

"Git in." he said to the child and she obeyed and got in the cloak and hid the kids feet and he rest of its legs.

As soon the kids saw him and now he was hiding something. As the closer the as they got they look as his face and they got scared and run away because they know how he was.

As the bully's run away he opened the his cloak and the smaller kid got into the open.

"T-Thank you, what your name if I may ask?" the child ask.

"Your welcome and my name is Goji." the now known stranger said.

"Nice to meet you Goji."

"Do you mind me asking why those kid were picking on you"

"It because I'm a Kaiju and that hated them, so that why"

"Why do they hated us there are all around them?"

"I don't know why."

"Well if don't need me I will be off." As he walk off he herd the child shouted ,"Wait!"

He stopped and look at the kid and it was about to say something.

"Let me guess your lost, well that make two of us" he said.

"Ea" the kid spoke

"Come on then kid." he said motion the child.

They walk around town and as they walk he could of sworn that he herd a few humans and kaiju said "Aw",as they walk by, but he didn't care. Than the child saw a familiar woman and she ran up to her and said "Mom!"

"Oh, my baby, I'm so glad you are safe."

"Yep, thank t Goji." and she pointed to Goji and then she look at him, in her eyes were fill with two emotion, one he know will, fear and other he could only guest was joy to see her child like any mother or father. He was about to walk away when he here a the kid spoke and said "Thanks again Goji" and wave at the black kaiju and he wave back.

Next he's off to find a blacksmith.

It took him while to find a smith and he notes a bar next to it called "The Golden Dragon", so he decided to git a drink after he visit the blacksmith.

As so as he enter the shop the owner look surprisingly familiar. As soon as the owner saw the customer all he can do was being wide eye.

"Will, if it isn't the god of death himself." As soon as he spoke he recognize the old man in a white and blue kimono.

"How are old man." Goji said with a small smile.

"Oh, nothing much just enjoying my retirement. But now your here might as well come out of it."

"Don't worry your are not the one I'm after."

"I don't know if I should be happy about that or be worried. But your are a customer, so what can I do you for?"

"Gust to look at my blade." Goji give him the sword and took a look.

"Hmm, this will take a day, two at the most." He said after he look at the sword.

"Alright, I will be back tomorrow to see if you are done or not."

"Then see you then." As soon as he was about to go out the door the old man said "Have you found the answer?"

He stopped and look back t the old man, "No" he said then he wen't out how.

 _'Don't were you will find your answer and to think it will be in this town of all place.'_ he thought and then wen't to work.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my second story and will try to make new chapters and story as much as I can because school is starting so (crying in the back ground) and please review and leave some comments so I can improved my writing,**

 **Goodbye and see you guys so**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the Ch 2 Kaji Wars and as soon as I post the first one I realize I spell it wrong, and I thank you Nero for the advice, and Gojifan I accept your challenge.**

 **Question**

 **King: Don't worry Minilla wan't be a girl and the girl is going to have a important role.**

 **Anonymous: I'm not the one who had any** **involvement with the Blitz's story**

* * *

As soon as he was done with the blacksmith he wen't to the bar next door to git the a drink, but when he got up closer he say some tools that was by it. Part of him was wandering why where they there and the other part of him did not care, so he continue to the enters to bar.

When he went in he saw some human, kajiu, and haft-breeds, that are laughing, talking, and/or drinking, but as soon as he entered they all sopped what there doing and look at him with ether wearied, anger, or all of they above. But no matter how may eyes were on him or whispers he heard it did not faze him and he didn't care because he was used to it. But what did piss him off was the all the humans in the bar, because memories stated to come in ones he wish he could forget.

The bar itself was a western theme but there was a little different then the traditional theme like for insisted there was no seconded floor and no whores, at least not the ones he sees.

As soon as he sat down a few minutes past then everyone got back to what there doing but there are occasion where some people how look back at him. A few seconds as past, then he heard a familiar voice.

"What will be G?" The voice said.

"Will I be damn, if it isn't the three headed king himself, King Ghidorah." Goji said.

The one how Goji called Ghidorah, was a three headed golden dragon with two tail, out of the three the middle head was the dominant one and does the most of the talking, because the three heads can think for them self and plus the ones on the right and left rarely talk, but to those who now them very will.

"You know I don't go by that any more, my fighting day are behind me, now a days I run a bar."

Ghidorah and Goji has fought against when they meet first, but each time they fought there respect grows and they turn good friends. Everyone knows what he dose, but very few people know the reason why behind it and he's one of those few.

"So why 'Gold Dragon'?" Goji ask.

He gave him the 'seriously' look at him.

"Far point." As he put two and two to gather.

"But I have to change it soon, because-" And now Goji gave him 'I don't care' look.

"In a short I have to change it to some thing else, I was thinking 'The Dragon King'."

"Catchy name"

"Thank you, so mend tell me why your here."

Now it was Goji how gave him the 'seriously' look at him.

"Sigh, you need to stop run" said the right head with more have a deeper voice then the middle head.

"O, and how is he running, mm" said the left head that sound like a snake but don't add more s's.

"The great and powerful Goji, the only fully blooded kajiu that can't not be kill by human, haft-breeds, or kajiu." said the left head

"We will run to if something like that happen to us."

As the two head keep on arguing, Goji was about to shut there mouth in tell the middle one bet him to the punch.

"Will you two Shut Up!"

And with that they shut up and got back to work.

"Sigh, you know he's right those, you need to stop running and settled down before you regret, and I know that Azusa will-" And that really piss him off.

Goji grab Ghidorah's middle head neck and crash him in the wooden floor, with the left and right head, ever one again stop what were there doing and stare at there two kajiu and one or two on there weapons. Ghidorah saw this coming when he said her name.

"Never say that name in front in me" Goji said with a deep and low growl.

As soon as he let go he win't to to the bar and grab a bottle and left the place.

When he left he win't into a dark ally and heard a voice.

"Well done Goji, you just make your self present to your upcoming opponent." said the voice.

"Oh, why thank you Puppeteer." Goji said.

The so called Puppeteer was wearing a black cloak that covers his in tare body and covers half of is face. The mouth looks human but the voice was not human at all.

Goji meet the Puppeteer a few years ago and help him to find a strong opponents and each time they meet his bottom haft of his face all was look different to human, haft-breeds, or kajiu, so he don't see what the puppeteer truly looks like.

"Are you share the he or she is even here?" Goji ask.

"Oh, yes there are here just be patient, have I ones led you astride ." the Puppeteer said.

With that Goji left the ally the Puppeteer let go of his puppet, he step out of the shoadow.

It was a demonic kaiju with a horn in the center of his forehead that was it appear's to be made out of diamond with bat like wings. When the human looked at him eyes were fulled of fear that he's leg's gave out because his appearance.

"Oh, you will have your fight Goji, weather you like or not" said the demonic kaiju.

"W-who are you?" said the terrified human.

Then a light come out of the kaiju horn, and that was the last word of the human and nothing was left but ash.

"My name is Destoroyah" said the kaiju.

The now named kaiju, Destoroyah, to some people, he looked terrified by his what he looks like. But too other they will fill with pain and hate. Especially for Goji, will you forgive the monster how kill your wife and child right in front of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for a being so late of publishing, with schools being a pain it made it a little difficult and i was not inspired for this chapter. And Nero there is a reason why I reviled Destoroyah, but I will not explained and spoiled.**

As the sun was being set, he went to find a place for the night. As he walk aimlessly he couldn't help be think on what Ghidorah had said.

 _"You need to stop running."_ But only those words echo in his head.

 _'Made there right, made I need to stop running.'_ He thought about that for a long and in deep, he didn't see the carry blossom tree and hit it. Well he was luck that no one was saw that or they will laugh are at him.

"Ow, will that hart." As he and rub the spot were it hit and then he herd a voice. And the voice was sing although he can't make the word's, but the voice beautiful enough that word didn't madder at all.

"How's there!" He yelled, but the voice didn't stop. So curiosity got the better of him, he walk towers the voice he saw a younger woman. The woman looks human, but as soon as he got closer he found two white bug antenna with white hair that wen't go to her shoulders and had butterfly wings that have the a black, orange, and white patterned. She was wearing a short komoto that have the same patterned as her wings.

When he got closer a snap a twig and made the girl stop sing and turn and say him.

"How's there." She said her voice was angelic and had kindness in the voice.

"Easy there, I'm gust passing throw." He said. As soon as he said that she didn't move, not even flinch. But the last part was not a surprise him because he didn't have his blade. But still he should git a response by his looks and/or reputation.

"Oh, are you new here" said the female kaiju.

"Depends on your definitions on 'new'." Goji said.

"Well I'm always happy to see someone new. My named is Mothra." As she said that she held out a hand with a warm smile.

"Goji." As he said that he toke the hand.

"Well I wish to stay and chat but I had to git home. It was nice to meet you Goji." Mothra said with a wave of her hand at him a fly away towards the town.

' _Well that was weird. She didn't even flinch on my name, ether she heard my full name or she as not heard of me._ ' Goji thought.

' _I better find somewhere to stay the night._ ' As soon as he thought that he found a a big tree with tick branches. ' _That will do_.'

He got up the tree found a branch that can held his weight. He diffed a sleep, but what he didn't know a group of humans, kaiju, and half-breeds were talking about him.

 **Somewhere in Town**

After Mothra she returned to the town she was greeted by everyone. She was walking towed a large castle with light green roofing with white stoned walls. As she walk close to what it look like a wooden gate it rises to let her in the castle.

"It good your are safe lady Mothra" said a kaiju with with a large head that has black and blue eyes and has what looks like yellow shoulder guards.

"Thank you for caring Jet, as any thing happened when I was out." Mothra said to the now named Jet.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but your brother did called for a meeting. Not shore why thought." Jet said.

"Of course, that my brother."

"There are you!" yelled a female voice that was not that far away.

"Oh, Biollante did my brother send you" Mothra said. That Biollante came up and greeted the two Kaiju. She had green hair and a komoto that match her hair. She was fallowed by some sort of vines with very sharp teeth.

"Yes and he wan't to find Jaguar as well if I saw him." Biollante said.

"Well what are we waiting for." Jet said. And with the three of them wen't to meeting hall. There are half way to the meeting hall when they heard a yelled.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, HE HERE!" The voice was clearly male and it was either anger, surprise, or both.

"Well it looks like Battra stared the meeting." Jet said with sweat running down his face.

"Well let not keep him waiting shall we." Biollante said.

And with that they enter the meeting hall and chose was letting lose. People was either yelling and/or shouting, hiding in a corner crying, punching a wall, or just standing there wandering what going on. When the three Kaiju was wondering what the HELL was going on.

"What the HELL is going on." Biollante said. Ever one stop shouting, crying, punching, and stop what ever the other people were doing.

"YOUR BROTHER IS HERE." they all yelled.

"Which one?" Biollante asked.

"THE GOD OF DEATH!" they all yelled.

"Is staying or passing through?" Biollante asked.

"STAYING!"

"Oh, that bad." She said casually.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting had last almost the entire night and Biollante was not paying any attention. Because she was thinking about the kaiju the meeting was for she calls 'Little Brother'.

Usually she would be happy that she get so to see Goji, but not this week, and it not because of the meeting. It because of the celebration of the Peace Treaty between Kaiju and Man.

And not to mention that rulers all over the country are coming over here were the Treaty was signed. The city of Man and Kaiju, the city of Kaji.

As soon as the meeting was over she got out of the palace as fast as she can so no can asked questions about Goji, like any weakness he as. She only knows one and she will take it to her grave if she as to, for is the same weakness she as well.

She managed to get out of there without a hitch.

Then she feels the warmth of the sun's rays on her face.

'Sigh... morning all ready'

As she was walking on the streets, she was thinking on why he was here and what does he want.

'Did it do with 'her'...'

It was a few moments until she was talk out loud.

"Oh how am I kidding of course it is." she said out loud, luckily everyone was still asleep.

As soon as she said that felt a very heavy guilt parsed in her stomach.

She took a heavy sigh and look at the rising sun and remembering a the last time where she saw Goji smile... and where he lost his smile.

 **Many Years Ago**

It was a warm summer afternoon when Biollante come to a small village near the sea. Where she was standing she saw dock with fisher man, as well as a few fisher kaiju.

But one certain kaiju caught her eye.

It was a black lizard kaiju with light orange eyes, sharp teeth, claws on his hands and feet. He was wearing pants that goes all the way to his ankles and that they were wet, she gets that he just got out of the water. And now he was counting fish, that some were still moving.

"Founded you." Biollante said quietly.

So she goes straight to the docks.

It took a few minutes for her to get there and then stops at the end of the dock.

Then she summons one of her vines out of the ground and shot it towards the black kaiju.

The other fisher man saw the vine with very sharp teeth and got out of its way and they saw it was going after kaiju, who was still counting fish and was unfazed about the vine.

When the vine was a few feet away from it target it open it mouth. The kaiju is still counting fish.

Then at the last seconded the vine jumped out and the kaiju grab I out of the air while still counting.

"You're getting rusty, Brother dear." Biollante with a smirk on her face.

"I could say the same thing, Sister." said the black kaiju while looking away from the fish.

Then got up from where he was at, then walk toward his sister, then look into her green eyes for a few moments.

"It good to see you Sis." said the black kaiju with a warm smile.

"You to Goji." Biollante said with a smile as well, then pulled her younger brother in for a hug.

Goji was slightly surprise at the jester, but hugged her back nevertheless.

It took a good few minutes for Goji to bring the fish to his employer and took his coin and some fish for dinner and a snack.

"So what are you up to Erika?" asked Goji his sister while eating a fish.

The two were walking to his house which was at the edges of the village close to the sea.

"Oh nothing special, just checking on my little brother to see if he got into any trouble! And stop calling me that, Jr." Biollante said.

"I don't get into any trouble, some how it all was find me, and no, and don't call me that." as he said that with a straight face

As soon as she hear the last part she rolled her eye.

It was a few minutes until she almost forgot tell him.

"Oh before I forget, Xenilla coming tomorrow. Oh, and I'm pregnant as well." Biollante said.

"Oh great now I have to prepare for that idiooot..." as he as about to say something mean about his 'Older Brother' and then look at his sister with his eye were wide they look as they were pop out and Biollante trying her best not to laugh out loud at her brother face.

He was like that for a good five minutes.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." yelled Goji with steam coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, come down, he's a nice guy, and you will get a chance to meet him with Xenilla tomorrow." Biollante said

As soon as she had said they were at the front yard of a small house that look like a traditional houses in the countryside with a small garden with different flowers with someone attending them.

She saw them a brought the warmest smile Biollante had ever saw. She had a rosy cheeks, red lips, dark brown hair that was tied in a bun. She was wearing a light brown komoto with wooden sandals.

"Hello Biollante." she said.

 **Present day**

She stopped where she was in here traces and she touch her stomach and rub it very gentle. Tears started to roll of her cheek.

When she notice this she quickly wipe it away.

When she finally calmed down she look at where she was.

She was at the she was at the forest near Kaji. Then she heard a snore.

She was surprised that someone was sleeping here, for the forest was no place for anyone.

So she fallow the snoring. The closer she got to the snoring the more it sound familiar. Then she came at a stop at a big tree with very thick branches, then she saw a dark figure on one of the branches.

So she called forth a vine then whip it on the tree with all of her might.

The tree started to shake and the figure crashing down. Landing with a thud.

"Uhhh… Who did that."

The voice was clearly male and it was very familiar.

"Jr!" Biollante shouted at 'Jr'.

He was wearing a black cloak but underneath it he was wearing dark blue pants, he was wearing no shirt except for a leather strapped that when around his waist and went to his right shoulder and counted to a shoulder guard, and his skin was black and scaly.

As soon as he heard the voice he shoot up his head in surprise.

"Erika!" Jr shouted back.

* * *

 **A/N:Hello my people. I now that it been a little bit over a year cents I last so you guys and don't worry this will not be a** **regular** **thing. There was a good reason.**

 **...**

 **It because I was very lazy.**

 **...**

 **Yeah not a very good excuse.**

 **But I will make it up for that.**

 **With more Chapters and/or Story. Depends in if I have time (or remember).**

 **Now that out of the way.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, I will see you on the battle field.**


End file.
